


Maybe Not Such A Terrible Idea After All

by Choi_Saeran_R



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Saeran Swears A Lot, Swearing, Yooran, even inside of his own head, i've NO idea how to tag this, this is the first thing I've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Saeran_R/pseuds/Choi_Saeran_R
Summary: Faking confidence when you're online? Really fucking easy.Facing your crush in person after you used said fake bravado to ask them out? Not so much.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Maybe Not Such A Terrible Idea After All

**Author's Note:**

> Truth is, I wrote this cause my RP Saeran asked Yoosung on a date on IG and now he's freaking out over ACTUALLY meeting the little guy. I wrote this in like 20 minutes after having a drink, so please ignore the fact that this is probably fucking terrible. 
> 
> I'm gonna regret it tomorrow, certainly.

After days of planning and preparing himself for it, the time had finally come.

And Saeran was definitely _**not**_ ready for it.

Oh, he was _**prepared**_ , sure. He’d showered. He’d put on his eyeliner and dressed up like usual—well, maybe not like _**usual**_. _**Maybe**_ he’d dressed up _juuust_ a little bit better than usual, even though he’d be loath to admit it. He was donning his skinny jeans and heavy boots, but the shirt he’d picked was a little nicer, and _**maybe**_ he’d made an effort to tame his wild curls with the straightener he’d bought a few weeks prior. He didn’t necessarily hate his curls, but the white and pink hair always made him look a lot less like a mess when he straightened it out. He’d asked to borrow one of Saeyoung’s cars—the red one, always the red one. The blue one was too sleek, and the leopard was—too leopardy. Too fucking tacky, if he had to be honest. He’d said this to Saeyoung many times before, but the red-head was stupidly defensive about it.

But he was getting off topic in his own fucking head. Saeran was _**prepared**_ for tonight, but he wasn’t _**ready**_. Not by a long shot. And that pissed him off.

It’s not like this was the toughest thing he’d ever had to do. He’d faced a lot worse in his life, but most of those things had been faced while under the effects of more drugs than he cared to admit. So to be doing this, now, sober… it was… a lot.

And it was just a stupid fucking date. With _**Yoosung**_ , of all people. Really, Saeran felt pretty pathetic for freaking out this much.

Truth was, it was a lot easier to fake bravado when you were online, talking through the messenger, or texting. It was really fucking simple to pretend you were not an anxious mess who read and re-read his messages fifty times before _**finally**_ hitting send. And even though he’d talked to Yoosung in person before, he’d never actually shown him that he _**was**_ interested in him like _**that**_. It had all been online, and that made him stupid. It made him forget that he could easily call him a cutie through text, and easily type “ _let me take you out on a date_ ” with minimal anxiety, but now…

Now here he was. Sitting on Saeyoung’s car, in the garage, glaring at the door like it was responsible for the stupid mess he was in.

“This is a stupid fucking idea”, he muttered to himself bitterly, knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel unnecessarily tightly. “I should just call him and tell him something came up. That I can’t fucking make it.”

Saeran was almost reaching to undo his seatbelt when one of Yoosung’s last messages came to mind, and he hesitated. Yoosung had sounded so… excited? He had a hard time believing it. Why would anyone be excited about going out with _**him**_? He was a freak. An airhead. An awful person who had done terrible things to a lot of people, Yoosung included. Certainly no one would ever want to get anywhere _**near**_ him, let alone go on a fucking date with him. So, why had Yoosung agreed? Yoosung was… a great guy. Probably the only genuinely good person Saeran had ever met. There was no way he could be interested in a monster like him. Maybe that was why he had accepted… was it just out of misplaced kindness? Had he accepted his offer to go out together out of pity? The thought made his stomach churn, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“No. No, stop. Shut the fuck up,” he hissed at his own brain, willing his racing thoughts to slow down to no avail. Yoosung wouldn’t do that, would he? He was nice, but he wouldn’t lead someone on like that if he didn’t mean it… right? Right. And he had seemed so eager…

Steeling his resolve, Saeran turned the ignition and pulled out of the garage before he could talk himself out of it again, turning right down the street and ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to go back home, to stop and head back to his room where things were quiet and safe and there was no need to live up to anyone’s expectations. And fuck, he felt his palms getting sweaty when he thought of all the expectations this fucking day held. The blond had told him repeatedly he was excited for his _**first date**_. Saeran would be his _**first. fucking. date**_. That was more than he could possibly handle. He was going to screw it up, ruin this for Yoosung, and then what the fuck was he supposed to do? Saeran had never been on a date before. Sure, he’d _**been**_ with people, but that had all been when he was in Mint Eye, and he refused to even think back to any of those encounters today. His foot on the accelerator lifted slightly and the car lost some of its speed, his thoughts racing again. He still had time to turn back. He could turn back and disappoint Yoosung for being an asshole as opposed to disappointing him with a horrible, awkward, pathetic first date. He could live with being an asshole. That was exactly what he was, anyway.

He had almost turned on the blinker to make a U-turn on the road when he felt his phone buzz on his pocket. Cursing under his breath he pulled it out, glancing back at the road to make sure there was no risk of hitting anything before he unlocked his phone and pulled up the messaging app.

Of fucking course it was a message from Yoosung.

**Yoosung:** _Hi Saeran!_

 **Yoosung:** _I’m all set! Let me know when ur here and I’ll meet u downstairs!_

 **Yoosung:** _I’m so excited I can’t wait~!_

Saeran felt his lips curl slightly at the messages, and the anxious feeling in his chest began to fade, replaced by a fluttering sensation in his stomach. Of course Yoosung was being honest—Saeran didn’t believe that the blond was even _**capable**_ of lying, let alone leading someone on like this. For some fucking miracle the boy was _**actually**_ excited about going on a date with him, and who was _**he**_ to question it? He should feel relieved Yoosung didn’t recoil in fear and disgust at the mere thought of him.

After glancing back at the road to make sure no cars were in sight he sent out a quick reply, tossing his phone on the seat next to him.

**Saeran:** _Cute~ I’ll be there in 10._

Was the ‘cute’ too much? He didn’t think so, but… who knew? He’d called Yoosung cutie a few times before, but that was all online. Now he was definitely going to see him face to face—and he ignored the fact that all thoughts of heading back home had disappeared from his mind after receiving Yoosung’s texts—and he wasn’t sure he would be able to _**say**_ that to his face. Shit. What if he felt so awkward he couldn’t even talk to him? What would they even _**talk**_ about? They didn’t have that many things in common. He wasn’t a nerd like Saeyoung was, which seemed to be just the type of person Yoosung got along with the best. What if they had absolutely _**nothing**_ to talk about?

Shaking his head to stop himself from going down yet another rabbit hole of anxiety, he stepped on the gas and let the roar of the engine drown the sound of his own thoughts.

Saeyoung might be an idiot, but he did have good taste in cars. Mostly.

True to his word, Saeran pulled up to the address Yoosung had given him ten minutes later, and he reached for his phone again. After sending Yoosung a quick text to let him know he was there, he closed his eyes briefly to mentally brace himself. Why was he even doing this? Dates seemed unnecessarily complicated. They seemed like something one did when he wanted a stupid fucking relationship and that was _**not**_ what Saeran was looking for. Sure, Yoosung was cute, and funny, and the kindest person he knew, and he made his heart skip a beat in a really annoying way every time he directed one of those blinding smiles his way, but there was no way Saeran actually wanted to—

A knock on the passenger side window snapped him out of his reverie and he turned in time to see the door being pulled open by the subject of his anxious thoughts. Yoosung seemed none the wiser to his inner turmoil, grinning at him in a way that made those big purple eyes of his sparkle as if they held a thousand galaxies within. Fuck. He really loved the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled.

“Hi!” the blond chirped, turning briefly on his seat to secure the seatbelt across his chest. “I can’t believe Seven let you borrow one of his babies for—uh, for”, pink crept up the younger boy’s cheeks, and Saeran found that he couldn’t look away from it, “…for…uhm… our date?” The way his voice lifted at the end, making it sound like a question, made a warm feeling spread through his chest and Saeran chuckled, the rest of his anxiety dissipating until it was nothing but a vague whisper on the back of his mind; never gone, but far enough to not bother him for the time being. Of course he could do this; this was _**Yoosung**_. The guy that wore his heart on his sleeve and was incapable of lying. Saeran could handle Yoosung. Probably.

“He did,” why did his voice sound so fucking soft when he spoke to Yoosung? It unsettled him. “He also gave me a long list of _do's and dont's_ for his ‘baby’ that I… kinda tuned out halfway through, to be honest”. He wasn’t even lying. Saeyoung had gone on and on about the way he was supposed to handle the car. Sure, Saeran _**had**_ crashed one of his babies one of the first weeks he’d been back with him, but that had been on _**purpose**_ , and Saeran was much better now than he was back then, thank you very much. At the very least he wasn’t actively trying to hurt his brother and everything he cared about at any given time.

Yoosung giggled—he fucking giggled, and Saeran had to force himself to keep his eyes on the rearview mirror as he pulled out lest he embarrass himself by saying something he was definitely not brave enough to say in person just yet.

Once he was on the road, however, he chanced a look at the blond, and he found him staring at him with a wide grin that surely had to be making his cheeks hurt. “I’m… glad he did. I’ve been looking forward to today all week, to be honest”, he admitted sheepishly, the pink in his cheeks turning darker as he flicked his gaze down to his hands, which were fidgeting on his lap. “I mean, we could have walked I guess, but you said you wanted to take us to this ‘secret spot’ you’d found so I kinda assumed we’d need to go there by car, and I mean we could have just gone someplace else but I was so so curious to know what this place was! So really, I’m so happy he let you borrow this car and…”

Yoosung kept stumbling over his words and Saeran chuckled again, gripping the steering wheel with one hand and reaching with the other for one of Yoosung’s hands on his lap. He squeezed it lightly, shooting him a sly smirk before returning his gaze to the road ahead. The heat in his own cheeks belied that little display of confidence, but he hoped Yoosung wouldn’t notice.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he had initially thought.

The squeak that came from the blond before he furiously blushed told him that maybe, **_just maybe_** , this wasn’t such a bad fucking idea after all.


End file.
